Some systems, for example certain nuclear, fossil fuel, solar, simple-cycle and combined-cycle power plant systems, employ thermal regulation systems (e.g., heat exchangers, air cooled heat exchangers, etc.) in their design and operation. During operation these thermal regulation systems may cool portions of and/or fluids within the power plant systems (e.g., in turbines, between compressors) via a radiator system and a set of fin fan coolers. In these systems, a fluid (e.g., water, glycol, etc.) may be passed through a high temperature medium via a set of pipes which then circulate the fluid to the heat exchanger (e.g., a radiator system) where the set of fin fan coolers pass a large quantity of air by the fluid for convective cooling. As a result of the size of some power generation systems and the temperature extremes inherent therein, some thermal regulation systems must continuously pass a large amount of air (e.g., about 400 pounds to about 500 pounds per second) through the heat exchanger to meet operational demands. This large quantity of air movement may require a large set of fan coolers to draw the necessary amount of air from the environment to run over the heat exchanger to cool components of the power plant systems. However, these finned fan coolers may be susceptible to recirculation (e.g., intake of exhausted air) and the use of this set of fan coolers may result in inconsistent cooling fluid temperatures and noise pollution.